Sturdy Hearts
by DuckyGal
Summary: Corrine is finding out that life is much harder than anyone could explain to her, but she's strong enough to under go her battles. Experiencing a loss that could break a heart and a love that can make her heart whole. When all the people she thought she cared for most put her through torture she decides not to let it break her down, but to build her Sturdy Heart, with love for life
1. Chapter 1

Notes: I don't really like to take up space with notes, but I have a little bit of steam to blow off. First of all, all suggestions are excepted, because I really want to know what people want. Second, comment, rate, message, whatever. Just let me know that more than a couple of people are reading this so I don't feel like a total failure. Third do not expect any sex scenes whatsoever. I know that most like to write about it, but for as a writer it makes it difficult to go on with the rest of the story. If something were to happen then I would show the morning after. I want this story to be sweet, and display a good meaning of love. Lastly I will not be finishing my last story, because it came to some really rough edges, and the whole concept was blown into a direction I didn't want it to go. Thanks

**Chapter 1** **(Teenage Sorrow)**

"I can't believe it." My best friend Sierra exclaimed. "They are what? Thirteen? It just seems weird."

"Five bucks says it doesn't change your feelings for Paul one bit." I gave an evil grin.

"You tell me that you haven't checked out his ass at least once, and I'll let it go."

I stared at her for a few moments, then put my head down shamefully. How could I have not looked at the most amazing butt to walk into LaPush high school? She wasn't playing fair, which was okay for the most part, because neither did I.

"Ha!" She said a little to loud, because the librarian sent us death glares, while I sent a silent apology. Sierra acted like nothing happened. "You have. Which means that you know I'm right. It is beyond odd."

"Seems like they have someone from every grade in high school now. What's next? Eighth graders?" _Damnit she is winning. Of course it's weird. They are like some freaking gang._

"The hell they are. Micah will not be subjected to that shit." She could stand a lot of things, but her brother being another disappointment to her parents was not one of them.

"Relax. Micah isn't the type to go and become part of freakish gang, and most likely do steroids." _I need to be more careful with the things I say._

"Well neither were Collin or Brady. " she said sighing. " Or any of the other ones."

I was about to say something, when I heard a loud shuffling of feet come through the library, and make its way to the back. I looked up to see none other than a few of the chosen ones themselves. They looked like they had already dressed out for P.E. , and from this view I could care less. Paul's butt looked better than anyone's butt deserved to.

"Oh look Corrine." Sierra said aggravation lacing her voice. "It's the local heard." An extremely dangerous look was on her face.

All I could manage to do, was look at her in shock. Maybe she had spiked her punch with something during our lunch period. Intoxicated or not, Sierra wasn't one for speaking up like this. She had done it a lot lately. Ever since Gracyn left, she managed to build up more courage without being drunk. I on the other hand spoke my mind when needed to, not just out of the blue.

"Ssshhh!" I spat at her, while looking over at the _heard_. Gracyn was with her boyfriend along with a few others. Nice butt, must be Paul, tall, shy looking girl, Kim. Then there were two more must have been Kim's boyfriend and the adorable Seth Clearwater, that girls just clawed over. They had heard her, and were now all staring and whispering. Sierra didn't see of course, because she facing in the opposite direction.

"Are they all looking now?" She wanted to know, so I nodded. "Good. Maybe that bitch will see the normal friends she left behind." She was now talking loud enough for them to hear again. I couldn't decide whether I liked the new Sierra or the old one who didn't get us weird glares. The old her listened to whatever Gracyn said like it was the law, which was why Gracyn and I weren't as close. I was set in my belief of doing what feels like you.

"Great! Look what you've done now." I pushing my chair off from the table a little, balancing it. She looked, to see them walking over with Embry and Gracyn side by side in the front.

"It figures she doesn't have the time to say anything until now." I just laughed. New Sierra definitely had my vote. She finally knew what she was made of.

"Someone's bitter." Said Jared. I shot him a warning look. He would be her first victim.

" Of course she is. She doesn't have the backbone of her group anymore." Embry said , and I snorted.

"I don't know what your laughing at Corrie. At least Sierra here knew who to follow." Gracyn smirked at me.

"It may have taken me too long to see, but she sure as hell was smart enough to not become a cold, heartless, robot bitch like you." _Wow!_

Embry was now in Sierra's personal space. " Maybe you should learn how to get on with your pathetic life, because she won't be coming back to such a sorry excuse for a friend. It's said really. You can't even function without her." He face was right in hers, and he had hate written over his forehead, which was obviously meant for Sierra. I didn't want to imagine where this could go.

Before my mind registered to what I was doing, I had stopped dangling and made my way to Sierras side. She was speechless. His words struck her like a lightning bold. I pushed her over, so that I was now in Embry's face, only because he was bending down.

"If I were you Call, I would start letting my girlfriend fight her own battles. She did enough of it before you were in the picture." I glared at him unafraid of were my actions would get me. "Might want to think twice before you try to pick fights with a girl. Word spreads fast around here." Gracyn glared at me form Embry's side. I could feel my body trembling with anger towards these people. Who exactly did they think they were to act like this?

"And what are you going to do Corrie?" Seth asked. I had, had a few classes with him, and we talked sometimes, when his friends weren't around. "Fight Embry? You know that, that just sounds insane!" He was looking at me with complete seriousness. For some reason I wanted to listen to what he said. I couldn't though. It wasn't like Embry was who I wanted to get at anyways. He hadn't been the cause of not only some of my pain, but Sierra's too.

"He wasn't who I had in mind, but if he wants to continue to treat her like that." I gestured to Sierra. " Then it's fine with me."

"You wont touch her." Embry pushed Gracyn behind him, unwillingly.

"Maybe not today." I smirked at him, and walked away. I had to drag Sierra with me, who had become interested in something else. "Come on. We're skipping last hour. I don't need a whole period in a gym with the poster boys for steroids."

The smile on her face was so big, I thought it was going to fall off. "That was amazing!" She started walking backwards, to face me. "You were amazing! Gracyn's face was amazing!" Under her breath I thought I heard her say _He was amazing._ It was probably just my bad hearing, due to the loudness of Ipod headphones.

"We are going to need to do some serious partying tonight. Do you see the influence you are having on me?" I asked skeptically.

She laughed. "Gracyn always told me how she thought you were just a quite follower. Said that there was no reason to keep you around. She was just mad, because you did what you wanted to do." _Stupid bitch! _

I took my leather jacket that was on my arm, slung it on, and pulled my medium cut hair out. "Lets go to my house and get some food, then we can ready for tonight. I heard that Pierce was having her birthday party at her boyfriend's house."

" Do you think they will be there." She nodded back to the school as we hopped in her car.

I gave her a look. "Doubtful." I shrugged, putting my feet on her dashboard. 'The only ones that I ever saw partying were Paul, Quil, and sometimes Jared would come. That was before he started dating Kim. She wasn't ever really the type for it."

"Hmmm." She was focusing on the road. "Why did Jacob call you Corrie?" she wasn't to interested.

"I have a few classes with him, and Gracyn told him about the nickname." It had bugged me she would tell people about our nicknames. I hated mine.

"She is such a raging bitch." I nodded in agreement. "Did you guys ever talk about her?"

"Once or twice. He just said that he was sorry. It's not like they are all bad, but it just has to do with who they hang with. If some of them weren't so far in, they might not be so bad."

"Maybe no. I'm just not willing to find out." Again I thought I heard her mutter under her breath, but decided to let it go.

We got to my house in good time. My mom wasn't home, so we settled for microwave noodles. I didn't really feel like waiting her to get home to make dinner. She would have been to tired anyways. After about twenty minutes of tv and noodles later, we decided to go down the hall to my room. I had the only downstairs bedroom. My mom and Morgan had the upstairs rooms. The plus was that I didn't have to hear the constant bickering she did on the phone with her fiancé Tyler. He worked somewhere in the south working on oil rigs. Mom called him a southern gentleman and said she knew Morgan would pick up one day to be with him down there. I wasn't willing to face it though, so I focused on one thing at a time.

"If you put your hair up and get it out of your eyes then someone might take interest in you." She game behind me and lifted my hair up, while I watched in my mirror.

"I thought that's what I had you for." I pulled away. "And my hair looks just fine. Thank you!"

"Have you ever thought about you know?" She looked away at the mirror applying her beige foundation. Confusion, nervousness, and maybe happiness were in her eyes all at once.

"About what Si?" She was having one of those moments when she was trying to be serious with me.

She didn't look like she wanted to answer. I was kind of shocked. It wasn't like her to act like this. "Just being with someone. I don't mean sex. I mean just wanting to be with them, because it just feels like it would be right." This was not the direction I thought the conversation would go. Sierra did not hook up, but she wasn't really innocent. The thing we agreed most about, was that relationships in high school were to complicated.

"It would be nice to have that. Do you want that?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

A familiar blank look came over her face. Something was going on. She rarely tried to hide things from me. "No! Lets hurry and get out of here." Suddenly it was like her whole body was on fast forward mode.

She ended up wearing a thin white shirt, that you could see her black bra under. She of course did this purposely. Her tight black pants went well with it. The side sort of side pony tail also looked nice with her bangs she managed to get into a poof. To focus her mind on something else, she got my unmanageable hair to go flat. She then pulled some of it back into a clip. The rest I took care of. I wore dark blue lacy tank, my leather jacket, and some skinny jeans. We both wore dark makeup. We finally finished.

" How much do you have?" She asked, looking in her wallet.

"There's a twenty on top of the fridge that mom left for me." I was supposed to use it to pick up some Midol and tampons for Morgan.

"I have thirty two dollars and some change. I really want to get that cute vest we saw last week." She shot me a pleading look.

I got a mischievous grin. " Yeah! I meant to get something last week."

She just looked at me and rolled her eyes. " About time you decided to get a few new things."

"Oh. Haha. It seems I might have to use my Master card." One thing was for sure. This was going to hurt like hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: I may or may not post a playlist for chapters. I t just so happens this time I am. So here it is.

I like that- Richard Vission and Static Revenger

My chick bad- Ludacris ft. Nicki Minaj

Burn it to the ground- Nickelback

I know. I have a completely whacked music list. But it's a party, so just imagine them being played. I know that Seth did not show up in the last chapter, but I am trying to let you get to know Corrine first. Her name screams shy and innocent. I want to get across that she can be whatever she wants not just someone's imprint. She does what she wants, but unlike other people deals with the consequences. She is very much her own person.

**Chapter Two (blah blah blah) **note: this chapters name came with much help from ke$ha.

"Would you stop fidgeting with it." Annoyed wasn't really the right word to describe what she was.

" I can't help it. It doesn't really hurt anymore, but it does feel weird." I played with the object on my lip.

" You know. I wouldn't be so mad had you told me what you were planning on doing. When your mom sees this she is going to ground your ass." She still looked green.

"Are you feeling any better?" I tried to be sympathetic. The needle came out and she was at the nearest trashcan.

"It keeps replaying in my head." She turned white as a ghost in a split second. "I need to stop thinking about it."

"We need to sit you down." I looked over to see not that many people were here yet. If I sat her down outside right now there a possibility no creeps would show up. "Why don't you go sit right there and I'll go get us a drink."

"Something strong. This headache is monumental." She rubbed her head.

She sat down, so I went inside to find the first thing I saw. There was small table with red cups covering it. One not so small problem hovered over it. Paul, Jared, and shockingly Kim were standing there cups in hand, whispering about something. I decided not to make my presence, so I tried to grab two cups without being seen or heard. My damn squeaky shoes deceived me, and all attention was brought to me.

Since they so rudely decided to just gawk at me. I showed them I could be polite. "Kim." I nodded in her direction.

She gave me a shy smile and waved. Somehow I don't know why she ever got herself into this group. She was smart, shy, and beautiful. Gracyn always talked about how Kim was just a lost puppy waiting for someone to give her a place to fit in. I admired her because even when Gracyn got with Embry, she stayed a good distance from her.

I turned to leave, taking a large gulp from my cup. "Where is your friend?" I heard Paul's gruff voice ask.

He did not deserve my, even if he asked a strange question. So I answered walking away. "Staying far away from you egotistic airheads." I wasn't pleased with my choice of words, but what did it matter. By the time I was to Sierra, I had finished my cup.

I joined her on the bench. 'I'm done with mine." Glancing at my cup, she took hers and chugged it down. "When your done you might want to know who I ran into."

A little of her drink ran down the side of her face as she tried to finish. "No!" Astonishment was twinkling in her eyes. "All of them?"

"No." I spat out, shaking my head. "Just Paul, Jared, and Kim. Get this. Paul asked me where you were." I didn't know why I told her that. It would only add to her feelings for him, to be honest it made me jealous. "Don't get that look either, he couldn't even bother to remember your name." The last part sounded a bit mean. "He's just a wise ass. Like the rest of his _friends_." She still looked a little white, but better.

"Time for more drinks." She waved her cup around. "We need to get our party started." A wild grin appeared on her face. All traces of sickness and self pity gone.

Several drinks and one hour later, the party was in full swing. Sierra was probably off flirting with Pierce's boyfriend, while I was dancing with two other drunken girls. I think they might have been lesbians. This was the problem with La Push, they were to critical of the rest of the world. My belief was that the elders made people think that way. Sometimes it felt too old school here. Then sometimes I got scared about leaving, because I knew my family would always stay here.

" I can't believe they actually came." One of the girls exclaimed. "Even the younger ones."

"Who?" I asked a little breathless. _Do you really have to ask that stupid?_

"The rest of the La Push golden boys." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

Why were they deciding to come to party's now? It didn't make any sense. I was outside where the music was, trying to have a good time. It looked really cool out here too. There were twinkly lights strung in the trees and flowers floating around in the pool. Now a good time would be impossible having to look at Gracyn all night, unless I was seriously drunk.

The girl I talked to pulled a guy I recognized from my class in the middle of us, leaving her friend to fend for herself. He caught up with what had just happened, and started dancing too. There was nothing pushing rated r. We must have put on a good enough show, because everyone outside was now looking at the three of us. Being center of attention was fun. Sierra or Gracyn always got it, so this was thrilling. He put his hands on my hips from behind, while I assumed the girl was behind him doing the same. I could feel sexual tension running through me and it gave me chills. The song ended all to soon with a slow song coming on after.

I felt him turn me around. "Want to dance again?" He asked already taking the lead.

I was all but to smart for this guy. "No thanks. I'm going to grab a drink." He frowned. Seems someone is used to getting what they want. I looked over to the girl. "Want to come with me?"

She looked stunned. "Sure. I'm Stacey by the way." She looked flushed.

"Corrine. I haven't seen you around a lot." She looked a little younger than me, so maybe fifteen. She dressed the part of an eighteen year old though.

She grinned. "I have strict parents, so needless to say they don't know I snuck out my bedroom window." I already liked her.

"I know how that goes." _No you don't. Where the hell is Sierra?_ I wondered as we walked into the house. Peoples voices were all just a blur to me, unless I paid them my direct attention. I still felt like I needed more to drink.

"Do you do this much?" she asked looking around.

"Drink, yes. Dance, no. I normally get drunk and watch from the sidelines." This was half true. If I was on the sidelines it was normally with some drunk guy trying to feel me up. "What made you decide to come out tonight?" She blushed. "A guy huh?" I was filling up my drink.

"He wouldn't notice me." That look of embarrassment was written all over her face. "I thought if I started coming to parties he would see I can play with the big boys. I heard he that he was into this kind of stuff."

"And he's not?" I let my confusion be known.

"This was me being stupid, but I thought since he started hanging out with their group he would." Now having a drink herself, she took a fast swig.

"Wait! Group?" She's obviously a freshman, so that meant… "Collin or Brady?"

A scarlet blush swarmed her face. "Brady. We used to talk a lot. Things happened over the summer. He got distant, said it wasn't safe for us to talk anymore."

"He fell into the wrong crowd. All of them did. I wouldn't let it stop you from talking to him though. You probably just have to get him alone."

"Easier said than done. He has a twin sister and she says he's hardly ever home anymore. We talk a lot now. She feels just as helpless as I do."

"Its good that your still trying. If someone would have done that to me, I would have forgot about their sorry ass." I took more out of my drink. "You want to give him something to stare at?"

She raised her eyebrows. Now she was confused. "I don't know where he went."

We heard the music change to a fast song, that was perfect for what I was planning. "Something tells me he's outside with the rest of the party." I grabbed her hand, pulling her to the backdoor and down the steps. "Just do what we did a second a ago. This time without the guy."

Realization must have hit her. "Really?" She thought again. "You aren't a ya know are you?"

I laughed hysterically as we searched for his crew. It shouldn't be to hard, since they towered over everyone else. "The attention is funny. Didn't you notice it? La push is very cryptic about this kind of shit. Boys cant get enough of it, and not many girls have the balls to try things like this." I saw a couple of unusually tall people standing near the pool, and I saw Sierra talking to someone. I didn't pay attention to who in particular it was. "Si, hold my jacket?" I didn't wait for her to answer, just flung it to her.

"Oh my God! Everyone is going to stare." She thought about it. "That's a good thing right?"

I nodded. "If everyone else stares, then so will he." I glanced her over. "And the fact your dressed like a twenty year old helps." There were several other people dancing to, but it was all boy girl. We made our way to the middle, and kind of took off where we left last time.

No one was looking. She was getting flustered and aggravated waiting. "This is meant in a completely non lesbian way." She was behind me, and took my hips in her hands pulling me very close to her. We moved together trying to be seductively lethal. It earned us a few stares. They all kept looking one by one. When I was sure we had everyone's I turned around, and so did she. I did the same with her. Some people were still dancing. The majority were all but paralyzed. My head was spinning from all the alcohol I had consumed. The song ended and so did we. We both turned to see peoples eyes on us yet again.

"Guess we have an audience." Stacey said confidently, before turning to the parking lot.

I snorted at the looks people had. There was a drink sitting on the table Sierra had been sitting at. My jacket was there too. I grabbed both, before following Stacey away from the party. "Happy Birthday Pierce." She was close by staring at me. Mouth open might I add. The losers were by the pool as I thought, glued into place. Brady looked as though his eyes were about to bug out of his head. Mission accomplished. Something else felt like it was pulling me in there direction, but I didn't dare act on it. The force was powerful, so was I.

At this moment I needed to find Sierrra and then maybe Stacey, who I was sure didn't have way to get home. Just on observation I had taken, when I saw her friend hooking up with the guy we had been dancing with. Finding my way to the parking area, I knew I wouldn't be able to drive. I stumbled over several random things. _Where the hell is Sierra. _She was always my designated drunk driver. Now I had no way of getting home. Seeing as how she ditched me. _This is just great._


	3. Chapter 3 Fire Burning

**Chapter 3 (Fire Burning) **Chapter was named this for a specific reason.

Notes: Just bear with me people it is 1:09 in the a.m, and I am using my new laptop to post this. Must admit that it feels so nice to be able to type anywhere, which makes it so much easier, when I have new ideas. Currently I am at my grandmothers house so it is oh so nice. Promises for a playlist for the next chapter would be possible if I knew someone was reading my stuff, other than my loyal follower Kayleigh. You know who you are girl. Thanks for the support.

Waking up the next morning with a splitting headache. Several things did'nt seem to make much sense to me. The first on my list was that I never found out where Sierra had ran off to. Tkhe second was that I had no idea how I got home, there faint blurs of Sutacey driving, but that could'nt have been true since she was just a freshman. The last on my list was what the hell was going through my brain, when I decided to to get the damn lip ring. It hurt like hell.

Touching it only the tiniest bit, I squealed in pain. "Ow!" I hoped that I was'nt so loud, that I woke my mom up. My alarm clock read thiat it was 10:43, but maybe my mom had a tough day at the store and was conked out.

No such luck came my way. "Corrine? You awake?" i heard her call from the kitchen.

I gave out a loud sigh and rose from my bed, thinking of different ways in my head to hide my latest scandal from her. "Yeah mom. I'm going to freshen up and then come make us some breakfast."

"Already taken care of sweetheart. Take your time and..." She trailed off as the phone rang.

About a hour later. My body was bathed and freshly dressed in a light blue sun dress. Part of me was still holding on to what summer weather we had left, which close to none. My makeup was also kind of caked on around my mouth, where I had taken out my facial piercing. At any rate I felt one hundred percent better. My mood could still use a little tweaking, only because I hadn't heard from Sierra at all. She had loads of explaining to do, even though we both knew I would forgive her in a second. Me exterior came off aggressive, but once you gained my trust and I got to know you we would be friends for a long time. Sierra and I had been friends since kindergarden, and that was why I couldn't be more happy that Gracyn had ditched us.

We met Gracyn in the eighth grade, immediately making Sierra fall in love with her. I thought she was cool in the beginning too, but her true colors started to show. It was clear sshe just wanted tehe leadership she obviously going to get, sinde I didn't object and Sierra all to willingly gave it away. Looking back on it, I would like to think I didn't say or do anything, because she wasn't all bad or because she was the one Si always trusted with secrets. No matter how much I hated to admit it, her faith and loyalty always went to her. The real truth behind all of it was that I was nothing but a coward. If I ever got the strength to really stand up to Gracyn. I would lose Si forever. Another thing that scared me was the fact that she could completely destroy what reputation as a person, which would make it impossible to fit in. It would be horrible enough having to plose Sierra, and the mere thought of it destroyed me.

Sierra and I were popular by association, but now that Gracyn wasn't around the popularity didn't really linger it's way out the way I expected it to. Thebasketball team still invited us to parties, the the student council president still wanted us to on prom committee, and when we texted the friends we made from cheer squad(Gracyn is on this team by the way. Stupid whore. That is correct that I do in fact hate my own character.) Some of them seemed really put out with Gracyn, since apparently she had missed the last three practices. Knowing the rules, handy I know, she could only miss two more before she would be stripped of her pom poms. Wouldn't it be a shame if she lost her title as co captain.

Getting lost in my own thoughts I guess I had somehow made my way to the kitchen with scary expression on my face. "Oh my God!" My mother exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing just standing there staring for? You allmost scared me to death. Nevermind. I have to go to the store. The police station just called and said the store got broken into. I have to rush down there and make sure that nothing was taken from the safe." As she told me this my heart missed a few beats.

"What? I'm coming with you. Someone's roots must have been really bad." My mom owned a hair and cosmetic store down the street.

She gave me a harsh look. "Can you ever be serious Corrine?" Now that was the good ole mom I knew that made me feel lower than dirt with a single look.

_No mother. I am completely incapable of doing so._ Now if only I could say this to her, but she was the one person I could never be myself around. She never let me be me for to long, without ruining a good moment. Secretly I prayed for the day I turned eighteen. Not even moving out and getting my degree in teaching would make her happy, because teachers didn't get paid enough and no smart woman should have to rely on a man.

"Sorry mom." I said, bowing my head.

It was a quiet ten minute drive to the store. Not a minute to soon, we got there and I hopped out of the front seat. Boy was I surprised at the sight I saw before me. It looked like the entire Forks Police Station had come along with some very unwelcome visitors. I recognized the chief of police Charlie Swan and decided to ask him why my shirtless if I might add friends were here.

"Chief Swan." I called out, walking in hsi direction to the front of the store.

He turned my way and I was surprised at his facial appearance. The last time I had seen him, I was in the second grade. _Changes are bound to happen Corrine._

"Why hello miss Corrine." He said with a wide smile. Mom used to work at the diner when Morgan and I were younger, so when I got bored when Morgan would hang out with her friends he would tell me stories about his daughter or teach me how it was important to be responsible in life. Mom told me later how he was a very respectible man and that his daughter did not live with him. He was the type of man that it was just ingrained in my mind to have respect for him anyways.

"Long time no see. How have you been?" I was making polite conversation to keep my mind off of the current problem that surrounded me.

"I'm doing well. My daughter Isabella just moved in with me." Saying this made his eyes spark up like candles. "Anyhow... I can't believe what a beautiful young woman you've turned into. And so tall now. You must be pushing what? 5'9? 5'10?" Yes it's true my height is a curse.

I simply held my goofy grin. "Yes sir. It's nice to hear that you have some company now."

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah. It's great."

_ Silence seemed to follow after that for a second, so the question that was floating _around in my head popped out before i could help it. "If you don't mind me asking a question sir?" I asked and he shook his head, ecouraging me to continue. "Why are they here?" I asked pointing to a few of them who were standing around my mom at the front door asking questions.

He looked in the direction I pointed out and sighed. _That was odd._ "To be honest Corrine I don't really know. The elders came down, when they got wind of what happenedand said that they just needed to be here for protection purposes. Doesn't make a lick of sense to me, but the elders tend to get what they want." _Protection purposes?_

"No offense intended towards my own town, but sometimes I think the elders have flipped their lids." The offense was intended. I loved some people her, but everyone stuck up the councils ass.

Shrugging it off he said. "I don't think they'll be here much longer, just bear with them for your moms sake." I nodded. "Thanks kid."

After he walked away, I let out a big sigh, when I felt a warm hand grab me by the shoulder. A bad feeling came blew through me as I turned around. Relief flouded my body when I saw Seth's face. He stood three heads taller than me, so as my eyes darted to a normal level I saw nothing but gorgeous body. For some reason as always I could never imagine my feelings beyond the looks category going anywhere else. It wasn't shallow like it sounded. For a while now it always felt like I was so close to something bigger than I could even imagine. From the moment we pulled up it felt like a was being pulled. The pull was having me eager to go in the direcction of the store as soon as possible.

"Corrine. Did you hear what I just said?" Poor Seth. I hadn't given him the slightest bit of my attention.

"I'm sorry Seth. Could you..." Did I just see what I think I saw? There was no way she was in Paul's car. Yeah definately no way at all. "Could you..." The figure moved again.

"Could I? Can you get more than two syllables out Corrine?" Seth said jokingly.

_First she dithces me and now she is in the enemies car. What the hell?_ "I'll get back to you on that one Seth." She now had a ton of explaining to do.

I did the short jog out to the parking lot, and to Paul's new edition GMC. How I would love that vehicle. _Not the time to be thinking about a truck Corrine._ I tapped on the window, staring her square in her guilty green eyes.

"Hey." She said weakly, getting out of the vehicle.

Controlling anger wasn't something I was particularly good at. "Hey? You ditched me last night, so I had to catch a ride home from a freshman who doesn't have a license and you say hey."

"There are some thing's you don't understand that are going on right now. I can't tell you, so I think it's best that we don't hang out anymore." What was she trying to prove, that she could hurt me. Mission accomplished, but I would never lett her know that.

"What _things _could have possibly changed over night. If you are trying to screw with me right now, then your position as best friend might have to be taken into reconsideration." It wasn't that it was hard to get the words out, just that I felt like I was losing my breath.

She took hold of the passenger door handle wiith her left hand and drew a deep breath. "I'm not playing around Corrine, and I think that we both know we were never really best friends. Gracyn was always the one I could talk to, and the tables have turned on us again an she understands what I am going through."

"God you are just like her, when the better, more popular, and hotter people decide to let you into their little group you just go with it." The scenery around me was starting to spin into blur, so I needed to be quik about this. "Even if it means leaving behind the people who care about you most. I don't know what your going through, and to be honest. I could care less, because I am done always coming in second and having to try harder and harder each to keep you around. As for you and Paul and whoever else in your little fucked up crew. I hope you are all very happy." Getting those words out seemed like the gust of air I needed. Breaking away was half the battle though. The second harder half, would be keeping my distance.

Sometihng inside of me made me believe handling this wouldn't be as terrible as it seemed. It sounded odd to say that a greater force made me believe better things would come my way. I just hoped one day Sierra would understand the hurt she was putting on me.

I could feel the pull again, but it seemed to get farther and farther away. _A pull Corrine? Don' you think you might be the one whose flipped their lid? _Why oh why did I have to be the type of person to have a conversation with themself?

I was about to stumble my back to our car, when I felt yet another hand grab my shoulder. Not even turning to see who it was. "What?"

"That is not the kind of tone you take with your mother Corrine." My mothers firm voice told me from behind.

As I was about to whip around to apologize, my surroundings started to become a blur again. My mom didn't even notice, and turned away. "There is no point in staying here. The police have done all they can." She called over her shoulder, walking back to the store. I assumed she was just telling the _police _we were leaving. Instead she surprised me by going to Sam Uley and Jared Thail. This day was continuing to shock me every second.

The whole way home, all I heard was how I needed to be hanging out with kids like Sam Uley or one of his many other followers. She knew all of their names now, and they so kindly mentioned to her that Gracyn would hang out with them. Then she told me all about seeing Sierra and that she was finally getting her head in the right place. Somehow I think she was insinuating that I was bad for her. I couldn't have been happier when we got home. Temporarily the pull wasn't tugging at me and I didn't have to listen to my moms nagging anymore. Today was turning out to be the worst day of all time. Never would I ever let anyone see me break down about any of this.

I made the short trip from the front door by the kitchen , down the hall to my room. My blood pressure seemed to be going through the roof these days. Things weren't getting any better as my head started to spin again. The pain was unbearable. Next thing I knew I was falling to the floor, beside my bed, blacking out.

I dreamt of things that seemed so far away. There was the house of my dreams, with a dog house outside. A golden retriever was running around with three beautiful black haired children. They all had my face, but those eyes were not my hazel colored one. The best part was me coming out looking like I always imagined or rather hoped I would look in the future. Then I take back what I said abotu me being the best part, when the most beuatiful man that had ever entered my dreams walked out the front door and put their arm around me. Something about this man seemed so familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Wherever I was I seemed to far, far away. (By the way. For this chapter I had to add a song and obviously it that song called Far, far awa. Not to sure who performs it. I forgot.)

The multiple sounds of voices, beeping, and snoring all came to me. The beeping I didn't understand, but the voices sounded like my mom and Morgan. The snoring I just assumed was Tyler, who must have got back from his trip early. I just listened intently, instead of opening my eyes and ruining my peaceful sleep.

Morgan did not sound very happy. "Because, before I didn't think she was telling the truth, but hearing a doctor tell me kind of sums up my suspicions."

Mom made an as if sound with her mouth. "Morgan don't be stupid. She is fiteen for Christ sake. How could she be severly over worked. She doesn't do anything. If anything. This should be a sign that she needs to get her head out of the clouds." That was definately the mom I knew.

"Mom you are constantly on her about her perfect grades. The friends she hangs out with. The things she does after school. This list does not get any shorter. She was dehydrated and the doctor said if she doesn't slow down and isn't given any slack she..." Morgan trailed off. My sister was always my moms favorite, but I loved her more than anyone, especially when she would stand up for me. "If you don't start taking better care of her, then she is coming with me."

"Always the one for dramatics Morgan." She gave out long sigh, before I heard a door close. Then for the second time I heard another sigh followed by footsteps and the door closing. I could only guess this was Morgan going outside to smoke away her stress.

I took the fact no one, who was awake in the room left, as que to open my eyes and find out where I was. It didn't really come as a shock, when i found myself in a hospital bed. The only thing that seemed uncomfortable, were all the cords, that seemed to be scattered all over my body. As I went to pull the ones off my chest, a doctor walked into the room with a board in his hand. I couldn't help but notice extremely beautiful he was. The pale lighting and dull colored walls seemed to work well with his skin. His hair was pushing a golden color. Looking far to young to be a doctor, I assumed he was just one of those beginning doctors.

The silence felt like it was going to engulf me. My mom just didn't want to face the fact that one of her daughters could be crazy or anything but perfect. Things just kept gettinng worse and worse by the second. To top it all off, I didn't even know why I was in here, other than the stress.

The docotor shifted and looked up at me. "I suppose you would like to know what happened for you to be here." He moved to the foot of my bed and sat down. "I assume that you have been going through alot, in the course of maybe a day or two. That or you have been overworking yourself." He had a quizzical look on his face.

"I wouldn't say that I overwork myself. I just like to acheive more than people push themselves to." _No, mom pushes you to achieve, and then you handle it the wrong way._ Stupid voice in my head. "Things yesterday just got a little out of hand." I assured myself that I could handle whatever was the matter with me, without thinking twice about it.

Boy would I find out later how wrong I was. Things were about to go into a completely different direction from there on.


	4. Notes

Notes: Going totally blank on what to talk about in this chapter. Throw out some ideas around people, also I am not going to be able to write as much anymore. I have been moved from my private school of not even one hundred people, to a public school. I am about to slip my fucking lid. Someone tell me how being the new kid could be okay, when you kind of know people, but you can't sit with them becausethey are younger. In short. I am so scared of being alone that I think I may have had a panic attack. Someone just give me some words of wisdom. I'm scared, just someone help me channel all of this. Also in other news, someone needs to tell me what you think of Stacey being with possibly Seth? It's questionable.


	5. Chapter 4 Eyes Open

Notes: It's been a while I know, but my laptop was broken so I am resorted to using my sisters. I don't like saving things on her computer because she reads it all. Anyhow this chapter is hopefully going to answer some questions for Corrine and my readers, that is if I have any left.

Chapter 4 (Burn it down- the meaning behind this is specifically for the song lyrics from Linkin Park)

The only thing I could think about was how old could this _Doctor_ possibly be? Obviously I should have been more focused on what happened to me because I asked "Are you even old enough to be a doctor?" Curiosity always got the best of me.

He looked to me from the end of the bed, and gave me a devilish smirk. " You don't waste any time."

_What? Like everyone else that he had met in this hospital didn't ask that same question._ "Seeing as how you can't be much older than me, it doesn't seem like an all together un common question."

He tilted his head back and gave an amused laugh. " Well your right. I'm just here observing, for the learning experience and all. Lucky for you, your room is the one I just so happened to stop by."

"Look at that we have a smart ass. So _ , _would you mind telling me what happened to me?" It was always good to back up my familys information with the real thing.

Not looking quite sure, he grabbed the chart at the end of my bed for a glance over. " Looks like you were a tad dehydrated and might have had what looks like unexplained breathing problems. There probably going to send you home with an inhaler and some anxiety medication." Sighing he slipped the chart back into its holder.

"Well isn't that lovely." I stated, trying to not to let my blood boil too much.

Confusion dawned on his face. "What do you mean?"

I gave a rather loud sigh. " You would think that soething like this would be the thing to give my mother a wake up call that I am dealing with and taking on more then I can manage."

There was something lit in his eyes. " Usually parents from the reservation or any older people at all seem to be stricter then your average parents."

It was my turn to laugh now. "Strict isn't the right choice of words. It would be stern, controlling, or despiteful."

He got up and slowly made his way to the door. "Maybe the two of you don't get along because you say the first thing that pops into your head and she wishes she had that confidence."

I couldn't imagine my mother ever being jealous of anything about me. She was always telling me how I needed to grow up and take my life seriously. " Well thank you for that nice observation Dr. Phil."

"My pleasure. It's not often I'm able to give my personal opinion." He laughed.

Just grinning I asked " Does the observer have a real name?"

"His name is Edward. Does the little Pochahantes have a name?"

_Should I be offended by that? _I just shrugged it off. "Her name is Corrine."

He nodded. "Cute." With that he walked off.

Had it not been for the fact that people with skin that white were just not my type he would have been interesting to get to know. Something else about him seemed to rpulse me, but I looked past it deciding he was a good guy.

Starting to wonder if my family had left all together, I decided to try and make it to the bathroom with all these cords and other things attached to my body. I didn't want to call the nurse in, but I was extremely tired and I didn't want to mess up any of this stuff.

Later after going to the bathroom, my nurse decided to dope me up agaian since I looked so tired. I wasn't going to fight it seeing as how it looked like my family had abandoned me. Maybe when I woke up I could find out where they had put my cell and I could call... then i remember I didn't really have any _friends _other then Sierra.

Just as I was about to ponder over that subject and make myself depressed that pulloing feeling came back in my chest. I thought maybe I was having an anxiety attack because it felt like the pulling was getting stronger. I felt like all I needed to do was exit the room. Damn that nurse for medicating me. I could feel myself drifting away into my dreamland, but not before the pulling got so stron my heart monitor went crazy.

In my dreams I once again saw the house and the dog, the children, me and the man I could not put my finger on. This time I didn't want it to end because even though the whole white picket fence thing was always so cliche to me, it was amazing to see my life being that perfect. All too soon it was being dragged away from me as I awoke.

The daylight was coming through my windows in beautiful gleam. I checked my surrounding to find that Morgan was sleeping on the pullout couch in the corner. Knowing that she came back made me feel better. This day felt like it would be atleast bearable to get through.

Morgan drove me home from the hospital, took us to get coffee, then finding no other way to detour the house we made our way there. When we pulled up in the drive, Morgan grabbed my elbow before I exited the car and said " You know that your better then me? All I'm doing is running away from her and leaving you to deal with it because I know you can."

Why did she have to say this now? "Geez Morgan. Your just going to pick up Tyler." I played it off.

She sighed with great sorrow. "You know what I mean."

I nodded. "Thank you and just for the record I don't deal with it so i'm not better then you."

"But you are." Was all she said when I steeped out of the car before she drove off.

The next week of school seemed like hell without anyone to talk to. Kim and Stacey had given the occassional hey or a wave, but nothing more came of it. I held my head up high and got on with my business without letting my facial features falter whenever I saw Sierra or any of the rest of them. Most of my time was spent in the gym, burning of steam with weights or in the library studying during lunch.

One day in gym when some of the classes were mixed together Stace came to sit with me by the bikes. "Tell me if I'm crossing a line, but weren't you and Sierra and Gracyn all friends at one time?" She said pointing in their direction.

I shook my head. "It's fine. It was sometihng like that. Now they won't have anything to do with me."

She also shook her head. "That is so messed up. It's just like with Brady.. and Collin. They won't even say hey back to me in the halls. They were like my best friends. We all grew up together. It just doesn't make any sense."

I hufffed from having been on the bike a while. "Just do what I've been doing." She gave an indifferent look. "Ignore them, you have better things to worry yourself with other then childish games."

"It kills you too doesn't it? Just not knowing why she dumped you." She had guessed from my facial expressions, when I glanced over to see that Sierra was laughing at something Gracyn had said.

Changing the conversation I said, "They don't even bother coming to school anymore do they?" Not waiting for her to answer I went on. "Sam dropped out and Jacob and Paul hardly make an appearance."

She simply shrugged. " Hopefully not all of them will follow in the same paths."

The rest of the next week went on with other classes coming into our gym hour. Through all that week Stacey and I had made a habit of hanging out together, during class and after school. Making new friends was never hard for me, it was just difficult finding the time when I always acompanying Gracyn and Sierra everywhere.

That thursday afternoon at school I was in a foul mood. Gracyn had done nothing but torment and talk about me all day. I had somehow managed to get myself to the girls locker room to change for gym class with Stacey in a haze. As we were exiting the doors I felt someoen push past me, when she got to the bleachers she sat down on the front row and waved sadistically at me. Gracyn was pushing a serious line.

I looked over to Stacey and she nodded at me saying _Oh hell no!_ with her eyes. I nearly sprinted to where they sat with Stacey by my side. When I got there Gracyn stood up on her tiptoes to face me.

"Problem Corrie?" She asked amused.

I could only laugh at her. " Yes, actually I do. You have a problem with walking into people?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Was that you I ran into? Normally I pretend I don't see lesbian freaks, who do nothing but pine over other peoples live."

"Oh come on now Gracy. You've lost your touch surely you can say something else that would make me want to hit you." Getting a rise out of her was dirty, but I had learned from the best.

"Whats stopping you from it. You have a clear shot right in front of you. Thats right, you don't have the backbone to do it." Her words were menacing.

"At least we both know why your so afraid to take me on." _All I ever do lately is ask for trouble._

"Cut it out Corrine." Sierra said, standing up at Gracyns side.

"Shutup!" I snapped at her, hoping it cut her deep.

"Since you seem to have some sort of insight on me, then please continue." Now I was getting somewhere. Gracyn was getting aggravated.

" You don't have big bad boyfriend with you today to stop me from pounding your face into the floor."

" Obviously you've forgotten who I am. I don't needa bodyguard to protect me from you. You couldn't take me anyways." Her words pushed all the buttons she wanted them to.

She must not have taken me for the kind of girl to punch. All that slapping and pulling hair bullshit was too girly and wimpy. When my fist landed just above her jaw, she staggered back in shock. The adrenaline pulsed through me and and made me concentrate on the fact that Gracyn was now viewing the blood she was wiping from her mouth. I watched her as she attempted to pounce at me like a jungle cat. We both went t the floor, with her on top yanking on my hair and scratching at my face.

It wasn't that what she was doing hurt, just annoyed me really. Finally gained my concentration back, grabbed her by her sides and rolled her over. She was strong, but I was stronger. She tried to fight me off of her, but I just kept my punches going while she was blocking them from her face with her arms. She had managed to get my hair out of its high ponytail, leaving her face free again for a split second. This time I went straight for eye in hopes of leaving a reminder of me.

Suddenly strong arms were pulling me away from her. I looked to see that the same was being done to her by Embry, but I wasn't finished with her yet. Why was whoever this idiot was getting in my way.

Anger swarmed my body. "That's right! Get your boyfriend to save you from getting your ass kicked. You stupid bitch!" God I was going to be in so much trouble. "Let me go!" I was thrashing my body all over the place trying to escape these brick arms.

She was yelling uncomprehendable things at me as her face turned crimson red. I caught a few things though. "Everyone saw who kicked whose ass. If your so big and strong, come and get me stupid slut." She was thrashing her body around as well.

"Thats right everyone saw me kick the shit out of you. Ironic how you want to talk about sluts too." After i said those words and she started to yell things at me I couldn't pay attention. The pulling feeling was taking over me again. Only this time it felt as though the pulling was only a short distance away. It was so close I felt like my heart could quite literally explode from happiness.

Through another skin I felt like my body was being handed off. Then my skin felt like it had been caught on fire, but it wasn't a bad feeling, surprisingly. All I needed to turn around and everything would make sense.

I moved my body around to see that the pulling feeling had been my dream all along. It was none other then Jacob Black holding me to his body. Things felt like they had simply fallen into place, and whatever happened from here it would be fine.


	6. Chapter 5 Bohemian Rhapsody

Notes: I'm guessing this story is coming from most of my hurt about recently losing my best friend over pety things. I'm using all the emotions that are running through to make certain chapters. I think that might be why the last chapter was so sloppy. I apologize for that.

Chapter 5 (Bohemian Rhapsody) I thought since this song was such a tornado of many different things it would help this chapter spiral together for me. Thank God for Queen.

I woke up the next morning remembering the haze that was yesterday. Most of it didn't seem real, because I had never been in fight in my life. Something mean and dreadfully, angry took me over. That wasn't was so shocking. All the cards that were my life felt like they had snapped into place when I looked into Jacobs eyes.

My happiness had been put on hold, when someone had, rudely if I do say so, taken me from his arms. My heart nearly broke when Quil Ataira (forgot how to spell his last name) and Jared Thail walked him out the gym doors, but not before he could look back and give me the most heart breaking smile.

With me being giddy as a little girl , I had allmost forgot how much trouble I was going to be in. Gracyn and i both ended up getting a three day suspension, that my mother was not happy about, by any measure. Things could have been worse. My punishment was that I was not aloud to leave the house, but that didn't matter, seeing as how I had no reason to.

Now I was looking around my room trying to figure out what to do to contain myself. I needed to see Jacob again soon, the smile he gave me was obviously flirting. It doesn't make sense why I would feel this way, but it just felt right. I had a feeling that one way or another we would see each other soon enough.

Today would just have to be a laid back day. Most of homework got finished and I had managed to clean up my death trap room. Looking around my I couldn't wrap my mind around how I had talked my mother into letting me paint the walls gold. She thought it was tacky. As I had promised though, the christmas lights I had hung around all four walls had made it look amazing.

Somehow I wondered if I could sneak out long enough to hang out with Stacey to see if she noticed the way Jacob looked at me yesterday. Mom would probably head to the store at about eleven o'clock, so I had about twenty minutes to get dressed, slap on some makeup, and just leave my hair flowing wild.

As I dug through my closet looking for my pink flipflops and my green basketball shorts, I heard my mom yell up to me, saying she would be back at about five. She must have needed time away from her dissapointment daughter. I got everything together and ran down the stairs, calling morgan to see if it was okay if I drove Tyler's jeep. Thankfully she said, so I pocketed the keys and flew out the door.

For five minutes I knocked on Staceys door, but there was no answer. I knew she would be home from school today, because the principal had given her one day off for _instigating. _I decided to call her and find out where in the hell she was, when I needed her this bad. After it rang three times it went to voicemail. I tried to keep levl headed and tell myself she might in trouble with the parentals.

All hope for anything to do today seemed lost. Keeping my head down, I walked back to the jeep. I sat in the drivers seat and starting banging my head on the steering wheel, with what I would say is great force. Maybe I was being over dramatic, but I wasn't hurting anyone. As i was about to turn the key in the ignition my phone started to buzz.

How much more i would have given for it to be Stacye's name to show up on caller ID. Seeing as how the world was out to get me, it had to be Sierra's name to pop up. It rang three times, before I processed what was happening. Part of me wanted to throw the phone into the street and scream, but the rational side of me answered, like a dumbass.

In the angriest voice I could form, I said, "What?"

"Is this Corrine?" She said puzzled

"Seriously? You've only had my number since you got a cell phone, but if you want to be a bitch, then bye." I was about to hang up.

"Wait." She said. "Look I'm just calling to let you know that theres a party at the beach tonight and I'm supposed to invite you." She sounded like she was trying to be disgusted.

"Your _supposed_ to invite me?" what was that supposed to mean?

"Well I don't exactly have a choice no, so just be there at seven and don't be late." With that she hung up with nothing else.

Why would she invite me to a party, what kind of party starts at seven, and since it's a party she would be at with Paul, does that mean Jacob would be there too? I didn't want to risk not finding out. Sneaking out would be the easy part. Getting there wouldn't be as easy.

By five thirteen, when mom got home and Morgan and Tyler trailing in twenty minutes later, I was finished curling my hair and putting on light makeup. I decided to wear a pair of my ripped up jeans, with different colored paint splattered all over them and light pink tank top to match my flip flops. I felt good about my appearance, but not about the party at all, yet I knew I had to be there.

I had sent Stacey a text asking her where she had been and if she would come with me tonight. She responded back ten minutes later, telling me she had a doctors appointment and that she would meet me at the gas station, halfway from my house and hers.

I went downstairs to see if Morgan would cover for me with mom. I found her sitting in the living room by Tyler pulling on a pair of tennis shoes.

"Going somewhere?" I asked.

"We're going to see the new Mission Impossible. Tyles choice." Morgan laughed, playfully pushing him.

"It doesn't look that bad." I offered for Tyler's benefit.

Tyler smiled. "Want to come with us?"

An imaginary lightbulb lit above my head. "Actually..." I trailed off hoping they would agree.

"Oh I know that look. You guys both have it. What do you want?" Tyler asked smiling.

Might as well just rip the band aid off. "Well, there's a a party at seven on the beach and I'm going to go either way, but if you guys take me, then I'll have a cover." I looked between the two of them pleadingly, as I sat down in mom's gray armchair.

"What were you grounded for?" Morgan asked, with her eyebrows raised.

"Three day suspension. In my defense, it was for a good reason." Was Morgan really going to make this hard?

"And what could that have been?" She asked cryptically.

"I got into a fight with Gracyn, and beat the hell out of her." I added that last part in for myself.

Tyler laughed and Morgan smacked him over the head. "I never liked that girl anyways." Morgan said smiling.

She told mom that the three of us were going to the movies in Port Angeles and then going to diner afterwards. When we got in the car I told them that had to pick up Stacey who had probably not left her house yet, luckily we caught her on the sid eof the road.

"I thought we were meeting u at the gas station she said, hopping in." She shivered, which indicated to me that it was a breezy night, which was just _great._

"Well I just thought you might not want to walk all the way to the beach, but you know we can drop you off here?" I said jokingly.

"Oh 's kinda cold tonight. I'm glad I brought my jacket." She said pointing to her waist where light blue jacket hung, loosely.

"Some of us didn't think that far ahead." I said cynically.

"My work jackets in the back." Tyler said.

I pushed junk around in the back finding his jacket. It was big and light brown, but I loved it. IT was cozy and warm, when he and morgan moved I was totally stealing this jacket for the winter hell we had.

"Thanks, I love this thing." I said, snuggling in it.

He chuckled. "I know. It always smells like you whenI put it on."

"Well thats not a bad thing. I smell amazing." I laughed. We were about five minutes from the beach now. I couldn't imagine how long it would have taken us to walk.

"Okay, whatever you say." He said as he pinched his nose.

The rest of the short trip was spent with all of us singing off key to Tyler's Aerosmith cd. We parked at the edge of the beach and said our goodbyes to them, with them promising to be back no later than twelve thirty. That was plenty of time for me to figure out what this was all about or leave if it was some joke.

**Playlist from this point:**

**Crazy little thing called love-Queen**

**Cryin-Aerosmith**

**Devil in disguise-Elvis**

**Shake it-Metro Station**

" I see a bunch of people all the way over there, theres tables, and a big fire too." She was squinting ahead.

"Stop that. Your going to hurt your eyes. And really? A bonfire, that is so cliche." I was shaking my head.

"Well come on." She hooked her arm with mine, walking us forward. "Lets go see if lover boy is here."

"Who are _you _talking about?" Maybe she had noticed it too,

"Jacob of course and maybe Collin and Brady are here." There was a hopeful glint in her eyes.

As we got close enough to make out who most of the people were, I got butterflys in my stomach. They were good butterflys though. I knew well enough a stupid grin had taken over my face. For the most part it was all people from our school, with a few lighter skinned people here and there.

I saw Sierra with Paul hanging over her in the distance, so I decided to get this over with and find out why she was _supposed _ to invite me here. I'm guessing the worst it could was for Gracyn to get a second shot, even though I saw her nowhere in sight.

Stacey and I stepped right in between Sierra and some cheerleading twit she had been talking to.

"Seriously Corrine?" she said looking annoying, but wasn't really meeting my eyes.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Yes seriously." I said mocking her.

"Do you think you two could move? I was talking to someone important." Still she didn't meet my eyes, but the words were still hurtful.

I looked over at Stacey. "I don't know Stace. Can you move?" Our arms where still hooked and she pulled a little.

"Ooooohh. You know, I don't think I can." She said evily. I knew there was a reason we got along so well.

"Well there you have it." I said to Sierra.

"What do you want?" Paul asked, not hiding his annoyance with me.

" To know why I'm supposed to be here." I said glaring at him.

Sierra smirked. "I guess you'll have to figure that out on your own. My job is done."

Huh? "What in the hell does that mean?" But they were allready walking away.

"Great what are we going to do at this _party_? Theres no alcohol and no one is dancing. There all just talking. Something tells me we were invited to a get together." She made a deep sigh. "And I don't see Collin, Brady, or loverboy."

"Would you please stop callling him that! It's really unsettling." I laughed. My mood somehow could not have been better. Tonight would be a good night. The background music that was playing was good and I was feeling drawn over to the tables.

"Well while I'm thinking of something new to call him, he's burning a hole in your back." She had to be kidding.

"Your joking." I turned around and saw that she definately wasn't. All I could do was have this out of body experience again. I felt extremely aware of the way he was looking at me.

I heard Stacey mumble something about some girl named Haley. Meanwhile Jacob's eyes didn't leave me. Bravery took over me and I made way to the table. I was standingg right beside him now, as I grabbed a plate and started putting fruit on it. I looked out the corner of my eyes to see that he was still staring at me.

"You know, it's a shame you don't have a camera. A picture would last longer." I said smugl, squeezing in front of and someone else who was facing his way.

That heartbreaking smile spread wide on his face. "You mind me looking at you?" He asked with doubt.

I laughed. "I guess as long as your not a creeper or anything we'll be fine." The I said _we'll be fine_ excited me.

His eyes pierced mine like no one elses ever had. I just wanted to soak it up.

He grabbed two water bottles from the ice chest and said, "Good." He held up the other water bottle, offering it to me.

I went to grab it and he yanked it just as I had my hands on it. "Hey!"

He shook his head, with something playful in his eyes. "You have to come get it." With that he ran towards where several twenty something looking people were seated on a porch deck of a house. Slowly, I followed him. I couldn't resist it.

I made it to the table he was sitting at taking my time, seeing how everyone on the deck turned there eyes to me. I sat down and snatched my water, before he could grab it.

He laughed effortlessly. "Well it took you long enough."

"I was taking my time since someone decided to run off with my drink." Taking a huge gulp.

God that smile of his woulod break me. "Technically I never said it was yours, but since your mouths been all over it now."

I gave him an angelic look. "No ones ever complained about my mouth being anywhere theres has been before."

He gave an impressionable sound that made my stomach flip. "It wasn't a complaint." He just kept smiling at me like I was the most beautiful girl here, which was doubtful.

"Then what was it? I was all about challenging people, especially the ones that challenged me.

He shook his head with an devilish grin, that said no good written all over it. "Oh it doesn't matter."

I laughed, taking a bite of a strawberry. "You sure about that?" maybe I was over doing it witht he strwberry in my mouth, but I didn't care.

Still smiling he nodded. "So how much trouble did you get into yesterday?" He was practically shoving a sandwhich down his mouth.

I colossal grin spread on my face. "Just the right ammount I would say, so I've got three vacation days."

"You get in trouble alot." He said rather than asking.

I chewed on an apple slice. "I guess that depends on what you think is alot."

"So you make regular visits to the principals office?" This time it was a question.

"No, thats just something Gracyn would tell guys to take attention away from me." I rolled my eyes.

"Sounds like she knew she had competition." Then he flashed me another hair twirling smile.

I blushed enough for him to see and and make him smile even more. I picked up the beat of the music playing. It was all old stuff, but it was the good stuff.

"Who picked out the music for tonight?" I asked moving feet underneath the table.

"Kim, Seth, and Emily. I know it's terrible." He whined.

"Are you kidding?" I crinkled my nose. "I love this song."

"You like this old crap too?" He asked as if he thought I were joking.

I looked past his shoulder and a few people were dancing. He saw me looking and got up.

"Come one." He said wearily.

"You just said.." He didn't let me finsh.

He grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to where people were dancing. When we reached everyone he put one hand on my lower back and the other in mine. Taking his lead I put my hand on his shoulder.

I couldn't help but laugh at how he had no idea what he was doing. Still this had to be the best day of my life.

He looked down and grinned at me. "What?"

"I just don't know how you can't know how to dance." He just made me smile.

"I can dance." He defended himself.

"Okay then." I starting moving around faster and he was having trouble keeping up. Then slowed it down witht the music. "You look like an angel, walk like an angel, talk like an angel, but I got wise." I forgot how much fun Morgan and I used to have listening to this type of music, but dancing with Jacob just made it all that much better.

He surprised me. "Your the devil in disguise. Oh yes you are."

The smile he put on my face felt like it could never leave, but he surprised me again, when he lifted me off my feet and starting spinning me around. All I could do was laugh. I could hardly believe I was here dancing with a boy most girls dreamed about at night. He finally put me down but didn't stop when the song eneded and went to the next.

"So how many girls have you used that on?" I asked curiously.

He tilted his head to the side. "Just my sisters and they didn't really like it. They said it made them sick." As if remembering something he laughed.

"It was fun nobody really dances for the fun of it anymore. It's all sexually charged and to show off." I remember that I do alot of that.

Not really paying attention he said, "I think they put a few regular dances in here at Sierra and Paul's request. "It doesn't matter I can't do most of them."

I just laughed and let him keep twirlign me around. We danced for two more songs until a dance that you had to know the moves to came on. (I chose Wobble becausei guessed it would abe the easiest thing for her to teach him.)

"You don't know it do you?" I asked laughing hysterically.

He lowered his head looking at me apologetically. "Not a clue."

I started dancing. "It's okay just watch me and fall in when you get it."

The steps felt natural to me, but I felt bad that I wasn't dancing with Jacob. I saw Stacey hop in, in front of me. Most of the younger people were all getting into it. As I was going along with it I wondered if Jacob was watching as I moved my hips. It made me nervous, but it was the best nervous you can be.

"Hey big girl, make her back it up." Stacey sang with the words.

I couldn't help but laugh. It had been a while since I had, had some sober fun and it wasn't a drag. Tonight was amazing. Breathing heavy jumped to the side by Jacob again and stopped.

"Why didn't you fall in?" I panted.

He mused at me. "I was busy enjoying the view."

He was doing this to me on purpose. My heart stammered. I didn't ever want to leave here. Tonight was just like a dream. As more and more people left, Jacob and I ended up walking back to the deck to talk for the rest of the night. We knew the basics about each, because it was a small town, so learned about each others personsl life and the things that they liked.

He listened to rock and metal like most of the boys around here did. The reason he missed so much school was because he had a job to help support at his house. He swore up and down that he never Kristie Lahaur, to my amusement.

It could have been Monday morning and I wouldn't have known. The only thing that made realzie it was that late was when Morgan called and said they would be here to get us in five minutes.

"Time to go?" He almost sounded sad.

"Yeah and I would say see you Monday, but I can't go back till Wednesday." I made a sad face.

"Here." He said digging into his back pocket. "Put your number in my phone and we can hang out this weekend."

"And put the ball in your court? I don't like waiting." I smirked.

"You won't be waiting around for me. I can promise you that." He gave me the phone and I put in my number.

I heard Stacey yell at me and then I heard a car horn honking. "So..."

He smiled and leaned down to press his lips to my forhead. "I'll see you later then?"

I bit my bottom lip, trying to find my words."I guess you will."

I turned to leave, but I felt him grab me by the arm. He leaned in really close his hot breath stinging my face. "You will." Then he turned and walked towards the house again.

"Tease!" My body felt unsettled and I loved it.

I heard him laughing all the way to the door. Tonight was definately the best time I had ever had.


	7. Chapter 6 Burnin Love

Notes:I just posted chapter 5 and I love the way it turned out and I plan on writing this next chapter in the mroning. This feels really good. I'm proud to say that I'm excited to see where this all goes.

**Playlist:**

**Baba O'Riley- The Who**

**Rack City-Tyga**

**Don't let me get me-Pink**

Chapter 6 (Burnin Love)

At home, I couldn't go to sleep thinking about the events that had just occured. It had been a fantastic night. The night didn't just benefit me, Stacey had told me hthat both Collin and Brady had talked to her and said that they had just been busy. Mostly their excuse was that they were doing guy stuff. I was happy for her, because I could see that she really cared for them.

It might have sounded selfish or mean of me to think, but I couldn't really focus on her happiness for too long. I just felt this huge feeling of bliss swell over my body. I hoped that he was being serious last nigh, when he told me that I wouldn't be waiting and him to call me.

As promised though, he called me around twelve o'clock that day to see if I could come to Quil Ataira's house tonight to watch movies. I told him that I was grounded, but to pick me up from the gas station tonight at six. Part of me hoped that there would a few people there. I was getting a nervous feeling in my gut about being alone with him.

It was crazy to say after spending one night getting to know him, but every bit of me knew that he was perfect for me. It still felt un real, because he was Jacob Black for Christ sake. Every girl that went to the reservation high school wanted any attenktion they could get from him. So the fact that he was showing all this interest in me made me feel like the most special girl in La Push.

I saved his number in my phone, so my heart wouldn't race as much everytime i didn't know it was him or not. After that was done I finished my homework, which I couldn't focus on properly so it was probably all wrong. I took a shower and settled on putting sauve mouse in my hair to scrunch it. I had brought my jukebox into my bathroom to listen to music as I spent time getting myself ready.

I took my time painting my toes and fingers a light blue. Nothing in closet popped out at me but my short white skirt and a yellow v-neck. I threw all that and just dediced if it was cold outside then I would settle on bringing my leather jacket.

Downstairs I heard my mother calling my name. Quikly I threw my sleep pants on over my skirt so she wouldnt be suspicious. Making my way down the stairs I prayed she wouldn't notice the light makeup I had put on.

I settle myself on the counter. "Whats up?"

She sighed. "You know whats up. How many times do I have to tell you to load the dishwasher? Your grounded until Wednesday so thats how long you'll be doing the dishes for."

I had forgotten about that part of the punishment. It wasn't my day to do the dishes, so I didn't really think about it. "Look I'll do them now. I just forgot, thats all."

She made a hmph sound and rolled her eyes. "Well I am getting tired of having to remind you."

I had grown used to my mothers impatience, so I decided not to let it bother me. The dishes got done without one more word being said between us, and I went back upstairs to finish getting ready. Morgan said that she would cover for me, so I wouldn't have that much to worry about. I promised her not to be home too late and I would climb up and down the stairs that lead my small, balcony window. When mom and dad got divorced mom took my room downstairs. I felt bad about how the divorce made my mother look at life after, but there wasn't much that I could.

It was five forty-three, so it was time to get out and make my way to the gas station. From my house to the gas station was about a fifteen minute walk, so I had timed it just right. I learned how long it took, when I used to play basketball and walked everyday. Now I was just plain lazy.

Walking along the side of the street sidewalk, I realized how much I missed sports. Lately I had been far too busy trying to prove how much of a badass I was. This reminded me how stupid I must look with a leather jacket and lip ring with the clothes I was wearing. That was just like me though, to do things because I felt like doing it.

I made my way to the older styled gas station. These sorts of things made me love my town. They kept the older things well kept, so they didn't just look like something from a ghost town. There were a few cars around, but none that I recognized as Jacob's . I knew I had a five in my jacket pocket, and the sound of sour candy was tempting.

I grabbed a Dr. Pepper can and some sour straws. The crisp five was in my pocket, so I drew it out.

"Hi Miss Kelly." I said politely to one of the store owners at the cash register.

She smiled. "Hey darlin. How are you?"

"Well I'm great." It wasn't a lie. "How are you?"

She gave an exasperated sigh. "I could deal without some of the people that come in here."

I gave a low laugh. "That's understandable. Sometimes I think about picking up what I have and leaving."

She took my money, checked my items, and nodded. "I feel that way most of the time, but the kids would kill me." She said, pulling on her short hair.

I took my stuff. "Maybe you just need a really good vacation."

She laughed quitely. "Well I definately need something. Your change."

Shaking my head, I told her, "Keep it, I don't like loose change. Bye."

She gave a humble smile. "Bye sweety."

Stepping outside, Jacob's little red car came into the sunset view. It was like one of those movie scenes, where they walk off together and you expect them to be together forever. The thought of that being us sent my heart in the other direction, leaping with joy. He must have been sitting in it, because I didn't see him getting gas or anywhere else. Slowly I made a show of walking to his car, the passenger side door popped open.

I plopped in, expecting to see Jacob. Boy was I surprised to find Quil. So I couldn't help it when I looked a little dissapointed.

"Well don't look so excited or anything." He laughed and pulled off.

"I thought you were going to be Jacob."

He smiled tightly. "I gathered that from the look on your face."

I gace him a weird look. "What's that mean?"

"Oh nothing." He said with a tone of casuality.

"Something.." Maybe he would play along.

He shook his head. "So what are voting for?"

Confusion dawned my face. "Huh?"

"Movies. Sam, Emily, Seth, and Jared all want to watch The Hangover for the millionth time." He fake gagged.

it wasn't bad, but I has seen it a million times. "Well what's the other option?"

"Just about anything else." He said laughing.

We pulled up to his house. I remember it from, when we were little and I went to one his birthday parties. Getting out of the car everything seemed lighter.

Walking to his front door. Quil gave a look that you normally only saw on little kids when they didn't get what they wanted. "I wanted to watch The Dark Knight, but they all said no."

Super hero movies were kind of like crack to me. "Are you kidding? Why?"

"That's what I said." We entered his house, to come directly into the living room. "But all the assholes said no."

Seth came up to us smiling. "Dude are you really still complaining?"

"Whatever man, but she wantted to watch it too." Quil said, motioning to me.

Seth looked at me. "Of course she did, because she's a big dork too." Then he wrapped in a tight hug.

"I'm taking that offensively Seth." I hugged him back. "If I do remember it right, you were the kid that brought spider man for movie day, when we were kids."

Letting go now. "Exactly, when we were kids. Besides spiderman is cooler than batman."

Kim spoke up sitting in a love seat in the corner with Jared. "Why don't we just watch a _superhero_ movie, since Quil has them all."

My eyes wandered around the room and I saw several people, but not the one my heart kept jumping to see. Somehow I knew he hadn't blown this off. It was just _another _feeling. The patience to wait on him settled over me, and I was surprised at how easy it was for me not to be impatient.

Sam Uley spoke next, with a deep tone of leadership. "All for Superman." Both he and Emily raised their hands. With that he rolled his eyes. "Okay. Ironman." Nobody raised their hands. "Hulk." Jared was the only one to raise his hand and he looked to Kim and shook his head. "Batman." Both Quil and I raised our hands and grinned at each other. "Spiderman." Seth, Kim and Paul raised their hands.

I looked over to Quil. "We got screwed."

He simply shrugged his shoulders. "Next time you come over, it'll be our turn to pick the movie."

Smiling, I said, "Next time?"

He laughed. "Don't think that this will be the only time Jacob invites you over. Theres more to it than you think."

Things kept geetting more confusing with him. "Whats that mean?" He didnt't answer, but instead smiled. "Nothing huh?"

He nodded. "Your correct."

I followed him to the couch, since Sam had who I assumed was Emily sitting on his lap. Seth popped in the movie and joined us on the couch.

Opening my drink, Quil looked to me. "You going to share that candy?"

I rolled my eyes. "I guess."

I passed a few peices into his waiting hand. Seth looked over to me with a pretend sad look on his face.

"Don't you want to share with me too?" He whined.

I laughed. "Traitors don't get candy." With that, both Quil and I stuck out our tongues at him.

Just as the opening credits ended the front door opened and then closed with a little slam. Next I heard foot steps walking towards another room, and then they started making their way to the living room again.

Jacob's child like face came into view and a weight that I didn't even know as there felt like it had been lifted off of me. It was almost like breathing in a breath of fresh air. His eyes instantly went to me. His face lightened as he smiled at me. For a moment no one else was in the room with us. It was a only a moment though.

"So?" Sam asked Jacob.

Jacob shook his head hastily. "I took care of it."

Sam nodded. "Later." And then he went back to watching the movie with Emily lying against his chest.

My eyes went straight back up to Jacob, who was still standing up. "Well sit down dummy."

He gave an evil smile, that was sexiest thing I had ever seen. "Okay, then."

He plopped down carefully on top of me. He didn't use any force, but he was still heavy. "Oh my God!" I exclaimed. "You moron get off." I didn't say it mean, but more playful.

"Say your sorry first." He now had my hands pinned down on my sides.

"For what?" I breathed out.

"For calling names. It wasn't very nice." He laughed.

"Okay I'm so sorry. I promise not to call you anything you don't deserve." I added in that last part for future references.

"That'll do I guess, but I want to sit next to you."

I sighed. "Oh my God, Quil please scoot down."

Quil looked at me and smiled. "Can I have the rest of your candy?'

My jaw hung low. "Really? I'm almost dying over here." He shrugged. "Fine. Just move."

He grabbed the candy and made room by pushing Seth onto the floor. "Oh I'm sorry man. I guess I didn't see you there." Quil said choking on his own laughter.

"Douche." Seth said, placing himself on a black bean bag.

Jacob had moved from on top of me to where Quil had been sitting, but had the little distance that had been between Quil and I filled. Without any hesitation he had his arm around me.

"What did I miss?" He said glancing around the room, until his eyes landed on back on me.

"I guess you'll never know." I said mischieviously.

He laughed and then started watching the movie. Twenty minutes later I felt myself getting hot, because of my damn jacket. I didn't want to make him move his arm, but I was more afraid of starting to sweat in front of him. It took me getting both of my arms out of my jacket for him to realize what I was doing, so he lifted his arm a little for me to get it off. I just laid it in my lap.

His arm rested back on my shoulders and the nape of my neck. I shivered a little, without any way to stop it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw expression turn stone cold, deadly, sexy. I need some self control. There would be no way for me to focus on the rest of this movie.

Without warning he bent his head down, where I could feel his breathing against my ear and my neck. I closed my eyes and tried to be strong. I had kissed boys before, but this attraction was so much more.

He chuckled softly. "You look really nice tonight. Kind of makes me wish I had cleaned up a little bit."

I took in a deep breath. "You look fine to me."

He chuckled softly again. "You okay? You seem a little shaken."

He knew exactly the affect he was having on me. Problem was, I liked it. Lightly I felt his nose graze my neck, breathing in and out . My whole my body felt like it had been lit on fire. I was breathing deeply in and out. There was no doubt in my mind that I was now attracted to him emotionally and physically.

I had known who Jacob Black was my entire life, but I had only _known_ him since yesterday. A little excitement was okay, but I decided to lean over a little to make him stop. It would keep him wanting more and I didn't have to feel weird about it later.

I looked out of the corner of my eyes to see him just staring at me and I smiled. He brought his arm off of my shoulders andI thought that he was pissed, until he took my hand instead. That hadd to be the sweetest a guy had ever been to me. I leaned my head over on his shoulder with a stupid grin on my face. What was it with him and making me feel this way?

The movie ended soon after and Jacob and I stayed seated when everyone else went outside. Silence filled the room and it bothered me. It wasn't awkward but it still annoyed me.

"So what kind of business did you have to take care of earlier?" I asked, turning to face him.

He shrugged. "It wasn't really as much business as it was a mess." Something like sadness then rage glinted in his eyes.

"You were mad when you first came in." It an observation.

He ran his hands up and down his face, looking like he just wanted to scream. "It's like people are trying to take away any happiness I ever come by. I'm tired of that, having to be happy and theres always strings attached."

I took his hands from his face and just looked at him. "The only one who chooses whether your happy or not is you. Screw what everyone else says to you. I've lost alot of friends because I let myself be the person I enjoy being." I was still holding his hands and the warmth of them gave me confidence.

"They weren't real friends then." He squuezed my hands in his.

I thought of something Morgan had done with me one day I had come home after having put up with the last of Gracyn's crap I could handle. It was perfect. "Come one. I have an idea."

Quitely he follwed me to the beach,with his hand entwined with mine. We got to the very edge of the beach, just to the point where the water was touching our toes. I took in a deep breath of the fresh ocean air.

"My sister wants to be a therapist, so she's been in college for two years studying human habits. You are severely stressed out I'm afraid." I giggled, when he rolled his eyes in an as if way.

"So very observant you are." Sarcasm stinging his voice.

"You sounded like yoda." I choked out.

"Star Wars? Really?" More sarcasm.

My moth plopped open. "Yes, really. Why?"

His laugh was like a sonic boom. "Dork."

My tongue went flying, instinctively out of my mouth. "Ass."

"Well someone was supposed to be helping with that."

I shook my head. "I was supposed to help with stress related problems." I said in a matter of fact tone.

He sighed. "Then what was it that you propose that I do?"

He asked for it. I inhaled deeply again and let a gut wrenching scream. It even left the hair on my arms standing up. I hadn't had a good scream, since that day with Morgan. I remembered it so well. Gracyn had taken bra while I was in basketball practice and hung it up on the billboard everyone sees when they first come in the halls. Yes, my boobs were still in an a-cup, but why did everyone else have to know that. That hadn't been all. All the pictures we had taken together that were rather embarrassing for me, that I thought she had deleted were hung around it. Usually tears were easy for me to hold back, but coming out of the gym that morning and having everyone staring and laughing hurt. Make no mistake, that experience hadn't turned me into the person I am, but showed me that the people closest to you are just snakes waititng to strike.

"What the hell are doing?" Jacob said laughing, and bringing me back to where I was.

I fell back in the sand. "Destressifying."

He let himself fall back right next to me. "I'm thinking about getting all my missing homework Monday and working on that, you interested?"

The stars were all out tonight. "I'm a sophmore, not a miracle worker, but I can try and help."

He faked wiping away sweat. "Oh phwew."

"In the spirit of getting your school life back together, are you going to the homecoming dance on Friday?" I hinted lightly.

He rolled over on his stomach and started to play with my hair. "As long as your going to the game before."

Another big smile shined my face like the sun. "As a former player, that would be plain rude of me, and then I can't miss an opportunity to poke fun at our cheerleaders."

"You mean to tell me your not the preppy type?" His smile in the moonlight was brilliant.

I sternly shook my head. "Your going to have to pick me up." I stated.

If he kept looking at me like that then I might not be able to hold out any longer. It felt wrong to want someone after only two days, but Jacob wasn't just someone. Everything about Jacob was different.

He creeped closer to me, until he was above me. Slowly his lips met mine. It was the sweetest kiss anyone had ever given me. He definately knew what he was doing. It sent my heart popping in and out of my chest. It turned wild in a second he opened his mouth. Neverin my life had a kiss made me feel so crazy. His hands were on my hips and mine were under his shirt, clawing at his back. He was so warm that it only added to the fire. It was time to cut it off. Moving my hands to his chest, I pushed him lightly.

He rolled back to my side and I laid my head on his arm. "Somethings different." I whispered.

A certain knowing gleam came over him. "Good or bad?"

I thought about it, even though I allready knew the answer. "Definately good." I could feel my eyes getting heavy and I rolled over hugging myself to Jacob, taking him all in.

I woke up to the feeling of sand all over me and something warm beneath me. Shocked to find Jacob asleep beneath me and knowing I was dead when I got home, I couldn't build up any fear. Things were right. Feeling the best I had in a long time. Jacobs eyes started to open and my grin spread wider.

He yawned and started rubbing his eyes. "Nice hair."

I pulled my fingers through my hair, furiously. "Nice breath."

His bright white teeth glimmered in the sun. "So I guess we're in big trouble."

"I've already got myself covered. It's just you." I said, shaking my head.

He shook his head too, smiling. "I'm covered too. I was just trying to make you feel better."

I stood up and grabbed my jacket. "You up to walking me home?" I asked, holding my hand out.

He grabbed both of my hands and pulled himself up. "How about I give you a ride home?"

"But your cars at Quil's house, and it's so far." I whined with a pouty face.

Sexy smile on his face. "I didn't mean driving you."

Confusion was written obviously on my face. "Then what...Agh!" Suddenly I was being pulled onto his back.

I was definately impressed, when he stopped jogging as we made it to my front yard. Before I jumped off, I gave him a quik peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for the ride home." I ran to front door without letting him say anything.

Thankfully my mother hadn't woken up to find me missing yet, so I got ready for morning church service and the afternoon at my grandparents house. This weekend had sped by with excitement and pure bliss.


	8. Chapter 7 Holiday

Notes: Please! IfI need to know what you guys think and I am putting these chapters up as soon as I can. My playlists have been a little whack, but they were what helped me write these chapters at the moment. I'm expecting by the time I get to the end of this chapter it will be Homecoming dance time and then I will pick up the speed with it. Mostly older music has been inspiring to me lately, so I'm open to song suggestions too.

**Playlist:**

**Island in the sun-Weezer**

**Little less conversation-Elvis**

**Good Feeling-Flo Rida **

Chapter 7 (Holiday)

The next day, Monday I spent the day watching western movies with Morgan. After our second movie we went to get chinese food in Port Angeles. Me being grounded was oficially lifted and I told my mom that I had study plans tonight with some friends.

"So.." Morgan said on the way back. "Who was that boy in the yard yesterday?"

I looked at Morgan and grinned proudly. "Like you even have to ask. Everybody knows who Jacob is."

She crinkled her nose. "Jacob Black? When did he start showing interest?"

I told her the truth. "Honestly I don't even know, but things feel right."

"What do you mean right?" It was obvious she didn't understand.

"It's hard to explain. It's not like anything else I've felt with other boys, and I like it alot. He has to be the most perfectly matched person for me." It felt good to explain a little bit of it.

"Is that who you were on the phone with yesterday at Nana's house?" She had been paying attention.

He had called to tell me that he would pick me up at four, but then we just got to talking. "It was. Just don't say anything to mom. She always manages to make things awkward. I just need some time with him."

"You really like him don't you?" She smiled brightly at me.

We had arrived home and I opened my door, running inside with her close behind me. I landed on the couch, pressing play on the third movie we had chosen.

Morgan sat down beside me, looking expectant. "I think I might fall in love with him."

She nodded, not looking surprised. "Just don't do anything you don't want to do. If you do, believe me you'll regret it later."

I laid my head in her lap. "Why thank Dr. Phil, but I have it covered."

When I opened my eyes, Morgan was calling my name and shoving me. "What the hell Morgan?"

I heard Tyler laughing from the kitchen and morgan joined in. "Well sorry sleeping beauty. but I thought you would like to know that prince charming called and he'll be here any minute."

Why did sleep always get the better of me. I decided to just throw my hair up and leave on my basketball sweats and my plain white tee. I threw on tennis shoes and walked outside with my cell in hand. Rubbing sleep out of my eyes, I heard a car pull up.

It was raining outside so I ran to his car and hopped in, when the side door opened. He was wearing a tight fit white shirt and khaki shorts. We matched with our shirts. White looked amazing on him, he had worn black the other times I had seen him.

Pulling out of my driveway, he started laughing. "Sorry about waking you, but your sister said you had been out for like two ours."

I rubbed more sleep out of my eyes and yawned. "No problem. I didn't plan on falling asleep." It was nice waking up and getting to spend my time with Jacob. "So how did school go today?"

"Lets just say it will be more bearable with you there." He gave a toothy grin.

"If that's true, we still don't have classses together." He must have forgotten that he was a junior and I was a sophmore. "I'm a sophmore."

"You'll still be there." His voice was heart warming.

I had seen the outside of his house before, just in passing. I didn't know if his dad was home or if we were going to be alone. Either way I was determined to make him focus on his work. I might even learn something.

Walking in the front door, you came into the kitchen, where a circle table with four chairs was set up. His house was small, but it was quaint and welcoming. It literally felt like a place I could imagine staying at forever. Not so lucky me, got my dreams crush, when only two hours after we first started studying, Jacob got a call from someone.

He asked if it was okay to cut our study session short. He told me the person on the phone was his dad, saying that he needed some help in Forks with something. I wasn't sure if I believed that excuse, because an uneasy feeling came over my body.

We made it to my house in only three minutes. Jacob wasn't wasting anytime. Trying to make sure I hadn't done anything wrong I lingered in the car, waiting for him to say somehthing to reassure the unnerving whispers in my head,, telling me to keep him with me, safe.

He didn't say anything. "I guess I'll see you on Wednesday then."

All he could manage was a nod. I looked into his eyes and I saw something along the lines of distress. I didn't think Jacob was the kind of guy to play hot and cold. Part of me was lightened, because for some reason I knew he just wasn't.

I opened the car door and set one foot out of the vehicle. "Okay then. Bye I guess."

His voice was heartbreaking. "I'll see you Wednesday." The words held promise in them.

With that being said I removed the rest of my body from his car. I closed the door and he took off. Why did I feel completely sick about the idea of him being away from me? Once inside my house I prayed for Wednesday to come swiftly.

Wednesday morning was a blur of me getting ready. I tried paying attention to the clo8thes I had put on, but my mind was soley focused on one thing. I had almost missed my phone buzzing wildly on my desk by the window. Seeing that it was Stacey, I decided to answer.

"Please tell me your riding the bus?" She had obviously been up for a while.

I rolled my eyes. "No,I plan on walking to school, what with it being such a nice day out." It had been raining since late last night.

"Good, and don't be such a grouch. It's not attractive." She chuckled at herself.

I made a sort of growling sound in my throat. "Bye Stacey." I hung up, looking for a light jacket to go under my leather one. I settled for a a dark purple one.

Mom and Morgan had allready left, so that mom could touch up Morgans roots, before either of their work days started. Tyler was most likey still in bed, snoring loudly. Making a hot breakfast was out of the quest, since the bus would be here any minute. I reached in the fringe for a Sunny D and a jello cup. Just as I was getting a plastic spoon, the bus pulled up.

Stacey had a million questions for me, when I sat down. All from how harsh my grounding was, to what had happened between Jacob and I after the party. I told her about hanging out at his friend's house and the short study session. I also told her about the nervous feeling i had when he dropped me off at my house that night.

She glanced me over. "You do look like a mess."

I took the last bite of my jello and then threw it in the bucket placed at the back of the bus. Thinking about it, it wasn't that I didn't look good. It was the lack of sleep I had been, shall we say not getting. "I'm just extremely tired. I haven't slept for over twenty four hours. I made myself lay down at like four this morning, but I couldn't sleep."

She laughed. "You know drug addicts have the same problem when they get started on something new."

I realized how crazy I must have sounded to her. Even I thought I sounded insane, but for some reason I had never felt this way before. "I'm aware."

As we pulled into the school parking lot and waited on the buses in front of us to empty, my eyes searched around for a familiar vehicle. I couldn't find it and dissapointment rose inside of me. We had technically only known each other for a few days. What I felt for him was already way more than attraction.

Stacey and I walked to the front of the school and sat at a picnic bench, waiting on the bell to ring. We were talking about her latest conversation with Collin. She said he had been acting differently latley(Just thought I might throw in, that in my story they haven't phased yet. They are on the other hand older then they were in the book.)

"Well honestly it is normal for them to be acting _differently, _you know, puberty and all." I laughed. I wished that could be the simple reason I was drifting with little friends these days.

She put her finger in her mouth and fake gagged herself. "I really don't need to know about their hormonal changes, even though that does make sense."

I simply nodded my head, smiling. My stomach started doing flips, which was odd. I just had my _breakfast_, normally that would last me till lunch. Anyhow this was the sort of nervous, giddy kind of flips, which could only mean one thing. Confirming my thoughts, I looked to my side to see Jacob getting out of his car. He grabbed a small bag from the side seat and then closed the door. His eyes searched around outside briefly, before they finally landed on me. Luck not being on my side, yet again, the bell rang.

I made my way to my first class, remembering the way his eyes searched through mine for those few seconds. The first three periods were as if I was in a daze. I hadn't had any luck with seeing him in the halls so far and Stacey literally had to walk me to my locker after fourth period ended.

"We should celebrate your coming back to school with skipping the rest of the day." She sounded desperate. Something must have occured during one of her classes.

"We're _walking on thin ice_. Remember that?" The principal had told us that, while slapping on his most dissaproving look he could.

"God damnit! I don't even care anymore. All this shit seems so pointless sometimes. I hate this school, these teachers, and all these God damn people here!" Something between rage and anxiety was definately brewing inside of her. She slid a few tears from her eyes. "I'm just going to get out of here. I'm sorry. I'll catch you later." She said, before walking to the closest set of doors in sight. Seeing someone as sweet as Stacey that upset made me wish I could do more to help or at least stop worrying about only myself sometimes.

I filled my locker with my books, since my homework was finished up till next week, thanks to my expulsion. At the bottom of my bag I saw something shiny. Digging it out, I had an idea I knew what it was. It was a long chain with Patrick, from SpongeBob Squarepants, that said best. Sierra had the other chain with Spongbob that said friends. I leaned my head against my closed locker and let out a sigh of distress.

"Bad day?" I knew that voice.

I whipped around and gave him my best aggravated look. "Something like that." It sounded snippy enough.

His facial features changed from amused to concerned quickly. "Whats wrong?"

He was standing directly in front of me. Why was I even acting angry at him? He had promised to call on Tuesday, but that had never happened. Still why was I coming off like one of those psycho, clingy girlfriends. I sighed and decided not to lash out at him. "Just had rough day yesterday, and I didn't wake up in the best mood this morning."

He gave me a smile that could knock you off of your feet. "I get it. Did you sleep at all?"

We were walking towards the cafeteria. "Not really. I got a couple of hours, but that was spent tossing and turning. Something just bothered me . I can't even describe it." He must have thought I was insane, but I couldn't help it. I found it easy to tell him the truth.

I normal response from a boy would have been: _Yeah or Oh. That sucks._ Jacob was so much different from other boys. He looked dissapointed, as if my feeling bad were his fault. "I'm sorry." He pushed the cafeteria door open for me. "Food always makes me feel better most of the time."

I lauughed at that. "Your a guy. Food could fix any problem for you."

He rad his hand through his hair. "I wish it were that simple with some things." He said just loud enough for me to hear.

I grabbed my tray and looked at it with desgust. He followed close behind me. I walked to one of the smaller emty tables that I normally sat at. As I sat down a question popped into my head.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but can I just ask why all of your _group_ hangs out like some sort of cult? Other then the occasional newbie, you guys are pretty secluded from the rest of the school. Why?" That did sound nosey, but I felt like I had to know.

He chewed over his spaghetti and swallowed, before looking at me with a huge smile. "Your one to be talking about seclusion. With all that badass exterior."

My jaw popped open. "Don't avoid the question, and I know plenty of people and being badass isn't my exterior. I'm just a badass."

He laughed quitely. His laugh was the kind that you wanted to hear all the time, because it lit something inside of you. "Right." He grinned at me. "I guess you just get to certain people and learn that you can't really trust too many other people." It sounded honest enough.

I played in my food, wondering if Sierra or Gracyn were looking my way. "Isn't that the truth." I wondered who I really had left that I could trust.

"You can trust me ya know." I looked at his face, studying how the light hit his copper skin perfectly. Everyone on our reservation had the same color skin, but he seemed to stand out from everyone else on the reservation to me. When he smiled the sides of his crinkled up. His teeth were the perfect, pearly white. Everything about him drew me in, deeper and deeper.

"I think I'm starting to realize that." A bright smile would now be placed on face for the remainder of the day. Turns out all I needed was a little bit of Jacob to make me a different person.

He smiled again. "Good, now quit playing with that and give it to me."

"You just had a whole plate and two peices of bread." I said.

"Growing boys need to nourish themselves." He snatched my tray from me and began eating.

"And by nourish you mean act like a pig?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I thought they were the same thing."

Laughing together I couldn't wait to see where this would go. I couldn't wait for homecoming. Jacob was exactly the person I wanted to spend that night with. It would be a great night and the rest of the week would be interesting. Jacob Black was giving me his undevided attention like no one else in the world existed. We sat together at lunch and spent last period study hall together that day and the next.

Friday rolled around and I was both excited for tomorrow and nervous that I hadn't heard from Stacey since Wednesday. I would give her a call if she wasn't on the bus this morning. Hopefully she was okay and up to going shoe shopping with me this afternoon. I allready had a short, light blue dress, with silver sequins at the top, hanging in my closet. My problem was the lack of shoes in my closet that matched it.

Stacey was thankfully on the bus. She seemed to have done a one eighty. She was her bright and bubbly seflf again.

"I'm sorry about Wednesday. I ran into some girl that were all over Collin in the hall, and I sort of had a mental break down." She sighed. "My grams has been sick too, so I haven't been feeling like myself." She looked healed on the outside, but I knew that cover too well. On the iside she was broken beyond my repair. I wondered what had happened to the people she had been close to, before we became friends. She never talked about any other friends. I wished that I knew someone that could help her. I was never much of a good support system for anyone. "I don't think I'm even going to the dance now. I had it out with my sister this morning and my parents were pretty mad at me afterwards."

"Yes, you are. All you need is some good retail therapy. I need new shoes and we're going to find you something so sexy, that Collin and Brady won't be able to take their eyes off of you." I offered her a reasuring smile to sell it.

She wiped the edge of her nose with her sleeve. "I do need to get my mind off of grams and my sister."

I grinned. "Great. I'll get my sister to take us right after schools out. Just call and tell your parents your catching a ride with my mom and me."

"Good idea. My parents have been super controlling lately." She was typing a message into her phone as she spoke.

Realization slapped into my thick head. "Crap! Do you have money with you?"

"Just got my first paycheck over the weekend." Excitement seemed to shower her face.

I must have looked dumbfounded. "Paycheck?"

"Well its not really a paycheck, but I am babysitting every Monday through Friday nights for the Lesters down the road from me." When she said the Lesters name, their was definatelyy venom.

Then it registered why. "Hold up. As in Codey Lester?"

She put her head down in shame. "Yeah. I felt bad, because they couldn't find a sitter, and my parents think that I'm babysitting for Lindsey and Ty Mckenzie."

Codey Lester, the Lesters son who was in his first year of college. He was a total player and had supposedly beat the shit out of his current high school girlfriend, Suzanne Ohwia. A lot of people would say that she deserved it, but I still hadn't decided if it was true or not. "The thought of even having to be in the same house he eats breakfast in is spine chilling. Just promise me that you'll be caareful? He gives me the creeps." We were now stepping off of the bus and walking to the nearest picnic table.

"Promise." She said, taking her seat in front of me.

I shook my head. "Thats not good enough." I said in a sort of sing song voice. "you khave to pinky swear."

She chuckled. "Really? What are we? Five?"

"Yes, really. Now hold out your pinky, please." I held out mine, waiting till hers locked with mine. As they did entertwine, I felt someone sit beside me.

"How adorable." _Sexy eyes to your right._ My thoughts were screaming to me. I gave him my best empathetic look.

"Well a pinky promise is the only way to make sure of things. Right Stacey?" I said, staring intently at her. Lucky for her the bell rang.

"Agh! You know I would love to answer that, but I wouldn't want to miss out on the wonders of science." With that she darted off towards her first class.

Jacob started chuckling at my side. I on the other hand, sighed with great distress. "what I wouldn't give to have a get out of class free card." I looked into his eyes for the first time today and melted. Something about his expression changed. It was like he was formulating an evil plan.

His grin turned wicked. "You ever skipped class before?" He sounded doubtful.

I pointed my finger to my cheast. "Moi? I was skipping while you and your friends were finger painting and drinking juice boxes."

"A yes would have been the same, but I guess that was the same." He laughed and the sides of his mouth crinkled up just the way I liked it.

We were walking to his car. He held the passenger side door open for me. I got in and looked around for any sighns to tell me more about him. I wanted to learn as much about him as possible. He got into his side and started the car. Then I noticed cd's on top of the console, that was seperating us. He started the car, as I started to dig through them. Most of it was punk or really bad country. Settling for country was my only route.

"So... what was the pinky promise over?" He sounded curious.

Being around him honestly made me forget about things I had been doing prior to our time together. "Oh. Stacey is babysitting for the Lesters and I was asking her to be careful. Codey makes me nervous." After I was through explaining, his hands tightened on the wheel.

He cleared his throat, as if something was lodged right in the middle of it. "You ever go to give her a hand?"

Had my definition of being nervous around him not been clear enough? "Hell no. It already gives me trembles knowing Staceys over there all most every night."

His hands let loose on the wheel a little bit. maybe he was worried about me. That would be cute if he were a little on edge about it. "Good. I mean Codey was always an ass to everyone younger then he was in school." Now he was fiddling with the wheel again. "You mind if we hand out at a friends house?"

I shook my head. I wasn't really thinking about what friends he would have that wouldn't be in school. There was something in my head that told me I already knew the answer to that. Great. I now had to meet his all mighty leader. Fifteen minutes later we pulled into the front yard of the same house of the party Jacob and I had formally met each other at.

The front door of the house swung open and Quil came flying out of it, like a bat out of hell. He didn't look mad, but rather amused by something. Soon after Quil a rather tall young man came charing out of the same door as Quil. Shortly after I recognized the the young man as Sam Uley. I wasn't that shocked to discover it was his house, but was a little appauled at the roughness of his fighting. They were a ball on the ground. Their figures were going back and forth exchanging blows. I wasn't that worried until Jacob attempted prying them apart.

"This is pointless." No matter how hard he pulled on their shoulders they didn't flinch. "Eventually they'll get tired, break a rib or something."

"That would be a fun trip to the emergency room." I laughed, as he walked me through the front door.

We were directly in the dining room. It was furnished and decorated with older things, giving it a unique vibe. There was a small woman sitting at the table, reading a book. She heard our shuffling feet and looked up. I was astounded to see three long slash marks going down the side of her face. I didn't let any expression color my face. I didn't want to offend her. She smiled warmly to Jacob and then to me.

"Hey Jake. This is Corrine I'm assuming." She stated it, rather then asking. Which only meant that he had been talking about me to other people.

We joined her, by sitting at the table across from her. "Hi Emily. Thanks for being suddle about it."

"Well shes a beautiful girl. She should know that you'll be talking her to everyone." She then winked at me with a grin on her face. I could feel a blush glowing on my cheeks. The mere thought of him expressing anything about my beauty sent my heart crazy.

He made a humming noise in his throat. "I guess she should." I looked at him and smiled. He knew how to make me happy with a few words.

"Look. She's blushing." Emily said, but I could only smile and look at Jacob. "Can I interest you guys in some breakfast?"

Jacob looked to Emily. "Always." Then he looked at me. "You don't want to turn down breakfast from Emily. It's the best. She makes homemade muffins and everything."

"Really?" I asked Emily. I loved muffins.

She smiled sweetly. "With all the boys stopping by to see Sam. I have to be stocked up."

"I can only imagine. I've seen the way this pig eats at lunch." I poked Jacob playfully in the stomach.

"Nice try. I'm not ticklish and I already told you I'm a growing boy." He then poked me in the stomach.

"Ha! I'm not ticklish either." He grinned at me. "Why don't you go and see if Quil is dead and I'll see if Emily needs a hand."

I stood up, but he pulled me back down carefully. "Or you can stay here with me." His breath was hot on face. An offer like that was hard to resist, but I got back up anyways, this time he did too. "Or I can check on Quil." I nodded, smiling. He caught me by surprise and kissed me on the cheek softly. "You owe me a movie date tonight. My house and you can meet my dad."

"Sounds fun." I smiled with my teeth. Him wanting me to meet his dad was good.

"No super hero crap this time though." He kissed me on the other cheek. I was now leaning against the front door.

"Then what do you suggest?" His hands were roaming through my hair, while he looked like he was giving it hard thought.

He took some of my hair and put it under my nose and above my mouth. "Anything you want, with the exception of superhero movies."

I laughed quietly. "Your going to regret that later." The corners of his mouth rose and my hand went to the side of his face. He was so remarkably gorgeous. How had I become so lucky to have him become infatuated with little ole me?

He brought his hand to cup the side of my face. "I probably will." He then kissed my forhead and then my cheek and then my other cheek. Each kiss was soft and delicate. There was meaning behind each one. He ever so lightly brought his lips to mine. It was smothered in sweetness. It was like getting something you needed more of. Bliss was spread over me once again. He pulled away to look me in the eyes. He started to play aimlessly with my hair again. "I like it when you wear your hair down." I thought about how often I wore my hair up. It was true it was in a ponytail most of the time. I made a mental note to wear it down from now on.

"Normally my mom tells me that I need to get it out of my face. She keeps offering to cut it short for me." That was my mom fo you. Anything without order needed to be fixed.

He squinted his eyes like he couldn't quite see me right. "It looks pretty just the way it is. Gives you a wild look." The left side of his mouth came up.

I pecked him on his lips. "I'll try to keep that in mind."

Emily definately was as good a cook as Jacob claimed her to be. Her kitchen was so organized, even though it was rather small. She had everything ready to make whatever you might be in the mood to eat. She told me about how there were always people coming and going, so she had to prepared. I had the feeling Emily was athe kind of person anyone could get along with. I could also see how any guy would be able to fall in love with her. High school must have been a breeze for a girl like her.

"So how long have you and Sam been together?" I asked her as we took plates of food to the dining room table.

Her smile spread widely across her face. "It's been a while now. Feels like forever."

Honestly I was digging around, trying to find out if Sam and the rest of his followers were the way everyone claimed them to be. It may have been impolite or prying, but I had to know. I had already decided that Jacob was worth any trouble, but I still needed to know.

"As his girlfriend you must know the way people talk about the way he has boys like Jacob, Paul, or Quil hanging out all the time. People say they are the poster boys for steroids and that Sam is just their leader." Might as well tell the truth.

She sighed and looked out a window at the three boys talking in the yard. They looked halfway normal from here. Like regular guys, talking about guy things. My eyes were only for Jacob, and as if he knew I were looking at him. He looked up and smiled at me heartely.

Finally she looked to me. "I do know. What I want you to understand is that certain people don't know what these boys have been through. They are so close, because they are like brothers. Things have been difficult enough without everyone around them gossiping." She looked like she hoped I would get what she was trying to say. On a certain level I completely understood. Not everything was as it seemed, and I had been guilty for talking about them.

I nodded my head. "I get it." All I wanted to do was change the subject now. The thought of how I talked about all of the boys now hurt. Whether I had, had my feelings hurt or not. It was not by any of them. My problems had to do with Gracyn and Sierra. "So what was Sam chasing Quil for?"

She looked down to her feet and laughed. "I was in the bathroom and Quil walked in."

That still didn't explain why Sam looked ready to kill Quil. "Okay?"

She blew out a bunch of air. "And I had just got out of the shower. I couldn't find a towel."

I started to giggle uncontrolably. Sooner or later Emily joined me, hopefuly it made it less embarrasing for her. After we were done the boys came in and things were a little tense.

Emily looked to me from her chair. She was obviously embarrased about it anyways. So I just began to laugh like a mad person again. Jacob looked at me as if I were insane. He caught on quikly after though and was rolling too. Things got easier after that, and the conversation flowed between the five of us easily after my giggling splurge.


End file.
